


Slow it down Speedy Gonzales

by StarryKnight09



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Accidents, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKnight09/pseuds/StarryKnight09
Summary: “Speedy what?” Peter asked.“Speedy Gonazales.  From Looney Tunes?”Peter scrunched up his face.  “Not ringing any bells.  Is that like an old people cartoon?”Febuwhump Day 25: car accident
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138670
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162





	Slow it down Speedy Gonzales

“A little slower. A little slower. A little slower!” Tony commanded, gripping the edges of the passenger seat in his Audi.

“I thought you were supposed to be some sort of daredevil driver.” Peter rolled his eyes but kept staring straight ahead instead of looking over at Tony. It’d taken the first three outings to finally get the whole keeping your eyes on the road thing ingrained into him.

“Yeah, when I’m driving. Not when you’re driving.” Tony said.

“I’m only going sixty.”

“And the speed limits is fifty five so slow it down Speedy Gonzales.” Tony ordered, unable to relax from his ramrod straight position. He thought the whole teaching Peter how to drive thing would eventually get easier, but it hadn’t. It was times like these he wished May was still around, even though he had a feeling he would’ve been the one saddled with the job of teaching the kid how to drive regardless.

“Speedy what?” Peter asked.

“Speedy Gonazales. From Looney Tunes?”

Peter scrunched up his face. “Not ringing any bells. Is that like an old people cartoon?”

“An old— Listen kid—” He never got to finish his sentence.

Peter gasped and wrenched the steering wheel and the next moment Tony felt it as they went weightless. He didn’t even have time to panic. The car flipped in the air and slammed into the road, rolling over and over until it came to an abrupt stop.

Tony opened eyes he didn’t realize he’d closed and frowned. Everything looked wrong for some reason. He blinked away the wetness dripping into his eye as he stared out the windshield. Why did it look weird? Oh. The world was upside down. How the hell had that happened? It took him another few long seconds to come back to the reality of their situation. They’d crashed the car. Peter had crashed the car. Oh shit. Peter.

“Pete?” He mumbled as he started taking stock of himself. He wiggled his toes, then moved his feet and his legs. Nothing hurt. He did the same thing with his arms. Maybe he’d escaped unscathed. Or maybe he was in shock and just couldn’t feel it yet. 

“Kid?” He tried again. When he still got no response, he turned his head toward him, pieces of glass clinking to the ground from the movement. Peter sat slumped in the driver’s side seat, eyes closed and not moving.

“Peter!” He yelled, but he got no response. Shit. He braced an arm against the ground, which was actually the roof of the car, and used his other hand to grip the shoulder belt and follow it to the buckle at his side. It only took a few tries of grappling with it to get it to unclip. He managed to cushion his fall the short distance to the ground, but the impact still made him wince as it rattled his sore head.

He groaned and twisted around so he could crawl the rest of the way out of the car through the passenger window. Once he made it out, he stood and staggered to the other side of the car, falling to his knees to peer into the broken window at his kid. 

“Peter.” He reached his arm in and shook Peter’s shoulder. Still nothing. Panicking, he checked Peter’s pulse at his neck and after a second he felt the steady drumming of his heart. Thank god. He sighed in relief and sat back on his knees, looking around. The driver’s side of the front end had wrapped around a road sign but the car had landed mostly in the ditch, so they weren’t like sitting ducks in the middle of the road at risk of getting hit. Although the likelihood of that was already pretty low since they were in the middle of nowhere. No cars had passed to help. He was obviously going to have to get help elsewhere.

Thankfully, his phone remained undamaged in his pocket. He pulled it out and brought it to his ear. “FRI? We crashed the Audi. I need you to send a team with medical to my location.”

“Yes Boss.” FRIDAY answered and a few seconds later added, “They’re on their way. ETA fifteen minutes.” At least they weren’t too far from the compound. Tony pocketed his phone and took a deep breath as he crouched back down to prod at Peter again. Wait. What was that smell? He sniffed again and his eyes widened. Oh shit. Gas. He knew in situations like this you weren’t supposed to move the victim but now he had no choice. 

“Pete? Peter? Come on kid. Rise and shine.” He harassed, trying to wake Peter while he reached in to unbuckle his seatbelt.

As the seat belt gave way, he caught Peter with his metal arm, lowering him to the roof of the car. Peter groaned. Ok. Good. That was progress at least.

“Pete, are you awake?” He tried again but just got another groan in response. “Can you help me out a little here? No? All right that’s ok. I gotcha.”

He grabbed under Peter’s armpits and started pulling, making progress as Peter slid out the shattered window, but after a few inches, he came to an abrupt stop.

Tony frowned and tugged again but Peter didn’t move. He was stuck. Tony peered in to try to see what the problem was, and it didn’t take too long to find it. His kid’s leg was caught, pinched under the warped brake pedal. Tony craned farther in and grabbed at Peter’s ankle trying to pull it free from every angle possible without any success.

“Shit.” He swore and then another smell invaded his nostrils. Smoke. Which meant fire. He whipped backward out of the car so fast he slammed his already sore head on the edge of the window frame. The source of the problem because obvious right away. Smoke emitted from the crumpled hood. Things had just gone from bad to worse.

“Peter! Wake up!” He shook his kid again, trying more desperately to wake him. With his super spider powers he should be able to get out of this. It’s too bad he didn’t have the Ironman nanohousing with him because the suit would’ve come in more than handy right now, but he hadn’t anticipated needing it on a joy ride with his kid. If only he—

Wait. He was an idiot. He wasn’t helpless. He had his nanotech arm. How could he have forgotten about that? Maybe he’d hit his head harder than he thought. He practically dove back into the smoking car, twisting so he could reach the pedal with his arm, fumbling with it until he got a good grip on it and pulled. The metal pedal bent away from Peter’s foot as easy as slicing through butter.

Tony wasted no time grabbing his kid and dragging him out. He’d gotten about twenty feet away when the car exploded. Tony threw himself over Peter, shielding him from the blast. The heat warmed his back but didn’t burn and they luckily didn’t get hit by any flying debris. After a few seconds, he uncurled from around Peter to look back at the fireball of a car. That was going to be a complete loss, if it hadn’t been already.

He glanced back down at Peter. That had been close. Too close. Thank god he’d had his nanotech arm or his kid might still be in there. It was the first time since he’d lost his arm that he could ever remember being grateful for it. He’d spend months resenting it, feeling incomplete and hating being left with evidence of his sacrifice. Now all he felt was gratitude. If he hadn’t lost his arm, he never would’ve made the nanotech arm, and his kid would be dead right now. He wasn’t a big believer in fate, but if it did exist, maybe this was it. The moment. The entire reason he’d lost his arm and needed to build himself a better one. So he could have it when he needed it to save his kid. One thing was for sure, he was never going to think a single bad thing about it ever again.

Peter groaned and blinked, frowning up at him. “Tony?”

“Yeah. Right here. You ok?”

Peter closed his eyes and considered it for a few seconds before answering, “I think so. My head kind of hurts, but not too bad.”

“Good.” Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

“You’re bleeding.” Peter motioned toward his head.

Tony finally swiped a hand across the wetness trailing down his temple and cheek. His palm came back red, but it didn’t seem so bad. “Don’t worry kid. I’m ok.” He gave Pete a smile.

“Are you sure?” Peter asked as he pushed off the ground so he was sitting next to Tony. 

“Yeah.”

“Oh shit. Is that the car?” Peter asked in shock the second he caught sight of the mangled and burning Audi.

“Yeah.” Tony patted him on the shoulder but kept the touch light in case he was bruised there. “I’ve got to give it to you kid. You don’t do things halfway.”

Peter’s jaw dropped and he looked up at Tony with real fear in his eyes. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to. Oh my god. Oh my god.” Peter brought his hands up to his head and fisted his hair.

“Pete, it’s ok.” He reassured.

“No it’s not! I wrecked your car! I can’t believe I did that. Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Tony!”

“Hey.” Tony said as he worked to unclasp his kid’s hands from his hair. “Listen. It’s fine. It’s just a car.”

“It’s like a hundred thousand dollar car! It’s your favorite car!” Peter’s eyes went as wide as saucers and he looked absolutely horrified.

“Well it’s my fault for letting you drive it.” He tried to joke, but it had the opposite effect as Peter started taking in short gasping breaths, clearly panicking.

“Hey, I’m kidding. I’m kidding kid. Stop. Stop!” Tony squeezed Peter’s hands. “Look at me.”

Peter did, but Tony hated that he still looked scared.

“I don’t give a shit about the car.”

“But—"

“It’s only a car. I can buy a new car. It’s just a bunch of metal and bolts and paint. Easily replaceable. You’re not. All that matters to me is that you’re ok. Got it?”

Peter nodded hesitantly. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.” Tony scoffed. “But maybe we’ll cool it on the driving lessons for a little while. I think this might be a sign.”

“Yeah you might be right.” Peter winced. “This is the second car I’ve totaled.”

“What?” 

“Remember I told you I took Flash’s car as Spiderman to chase after the Vulture during Homecoming? And then I wrecked it?”

“Oh right.” Tony nodded. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten about that, although for him it’d been seven years ago compared to Peter’s two. Huh. The kid really wasn’t good with cars. “You know, you don’t really need to learn how to drive. I can just hire you your own personal chauffeur to drive you around for the rest of your life.”

Peter huffed out a laugh. “My own Happy?”

“Exactly.” Tony smiled.

“I’ll think about it.” Peter said.

“Ok. So, now that we’ve established I’m not mad, how did this happen anyway?” Tony gestured toward the smoking husk of a car.

“You didn’t see?” Peter asked in surprise.

“No. I was looking at you. I didn’t see anything.”

“Oh. There was a deer in the middle of the road.”

“A deer.” Tony deadpanned.

“Yeah.”

“And you swerved out of the way to keep from hitting it, and lost control of the car.” Tony stated, easily imagining how the entire scenario had played out.

Peter nodded. “I didn’t want to hit Bambi.”

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Kid, next time just hit the deer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's a terrible driver. That's my personal canon. 😂. Only three days of Febuwhump left!
> 
> Come hit me up on [Tumblr!](https://starryknight09.tumblr.com/)


End file.
